


28days of February

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, February Prompt Challenge, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, prompt a day challenge, rumbelle prompts, rumbelle tumbrl prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: sponsored by, endangeredslug@tumblrFebruary Prompt ChallengeThe goal is to write somethingevery day for the month of February. following theses list of promptsFebruary Prompt Challenge - Well, I’m doing it anyway. The goal is to write something - anything - every... https://tmblr.co/ZJNwht2HvPV3-I will be endeavoring to rumbelle theses prompts in order. every day in February!tags will be mention in each chapter





	1. February first

**Author's Note:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> feb-1 
> 
> ~1~ “I’m not pretty, I look like an ugly, dirty rat.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February daily prompt list.
> 
> 1-“I’m not pretty, I look like an ugly, dirty rat.”  
> 2-“I want you to look at me the way you look at him.”  
> 3-“I am completely in love with you, you idiot.”  
> 4-“I know your secret.”  
> 5-“What do you mean, ‘never been kissed’?”  
> 6-“It’s been how long since you’ve had sex?”  
> 7-“Are you ever going to forgive me?”  
> 8-“You’re a really awful liar.”  
> 9-“How about we put the gun down and talk about this?”  
> 10-“Whatever it is I didn’t do it.”  
> 11-“I’m tired of being your secret.”  
> 12-“We’re running low on time here.”  
> 13-“I really wish you told me your mother was in town.”  
> 14-“I’m yours, in every way possible.”  
> 15-“I’m not short, I’m adorable.”  
> 16-“I’m so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend.”  
> 17-“I mean, it could be worse.”  
> 18-“Don’t ever mention that again.”  
> 19-“It’s midnight, what do you want?”  
> 20-“It’s not what it looks like.”  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21-“H-How long have you been standing there?”  
> 22-“Stay the night. Please.”  
> 23-“I don’t need a Prince Charming saving me.”  
> 24-“You need to calm down.”  
> 25-“I dare you!”  
> 26-“It’s too early for this.”  
> 27-“You’re lucky you’re cute.”  
> 28-“Please pretend to be my girlfriend/boyfriend.”
> 
> Bonus prompts for emergencies  
> “Weird is an understatement.”  
> “It’s best to not mention what happened last summer.”  
> ~  
> 

happy valentines day! belle said slushing through the library doors. limping on her broken heel her dress soaked through. 

of course it would rain today! of all days 

every morning belle French never left her apartment without her umbrella. it was Maine,during the month of March it rains everyday with out fail. expect, this was February and it hadn't rained in nearly a week and everyday of that week belle french had been prepared her rain jacket and her umbrella at hand. but it hadn't even sprinkled on those days. no, it rained on the day she forgot to grab her trusty umbrella and it didn't even rain it was a monsoon!

but to be fare, belle French's bad day had actually begun late last night. it was january 31 and she had spontaneous decided to stop at the store to get some valentines decorations for the library. planing to get an early start on decorating the library all in pink and red hearts and the like. she was in her normal cheery mood when fate struck.  
after she'd picked out the decorations she made a quick stop in the feminine hygiene aisle.  
picking up a few feminine products as well.thats when she bumped right into mr gold dropping everything onto the floor. she could have died of embarrassment when he actually picked up the feminine odor and itch product! but apparently death by embarrassment wasn't an acceptable cause of death.  
instead, she endured small talk with the man while picking everything up off the floor. blushing cherry red every time their eyes met. awkwardly saying good night to each other  
belle quickly paid for her things and left vowing never to set foot in that store again. however, 

the rest of belle French's night was spent restless. tossing and turning  
in her bed replaying the whole embarrassing scene over and over again. analyzing every look shared. by 4:00am she came to the sudden realization why it was bothering her so much. she realized that she had a crush on the man older man!  
she secretly even from herself had been crushing on mr gold  
for years now. yes he was a real bastard. but, he also unconventionally handsome.  
she loved his long crooked nose and warm brown eyes and he had such a snarky sense of humor. sometimes she thought that she was the only one who found his odd little comments to be funny.  
yes, belle French had it bad and she was sure that the object of her affection hadn't even known she even existed before tonight.  
after a sleepless soul searching night belle awoke the next morning on the wrong foot. 

"happy valentines day!

belle muttered to no one as she trudged to the circulation desk. carrying her soggy bags of valentines decorations.  
kicking off her ruined shoes she was in the middle of pulling down her tights to lay them out to dry.when,  
mr gold had walked in on her.  
she shriek in surprise! and in her haste she tripped and nearly fell over on her own two feet when mr gold had come to her rescue. catching before she fell, 

"thank you." she said blushing.

"it was no matter." he replied turning around to give her a moment  
to right herself.

belle quickly discarded her tights and cleared her throat.

"you..can turn around now,mr gold."

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to..to  
disturb you.I only, well you left this behind last night." he said slowly turning back to face her. 

he was holding a small bracelet.  
"it must have fallen off your wrist." 

"oh, thank you.I was wondering what happened to it." she said taking it from him.

"I'm sorry, you've caught me at a bad time again." she said with a shrug. 

"I must look quite a mess, I'm really having a bad day." 

he tilted his head staring at her with odd expression. 

"actually, you look..quite."  
he said. faltering, 

"I look like a drowned rat."  
she said with a small smile. 

"no, miss French. I think you look very pretty." he replied. 

“I’m not pretty, I look like an ugly, dirty rat.” 

"no, your not pretty." he replied. nodding his head in agreement.

she looked up at him like he'd slapped her. 

"you are most beautifulest creature  
I have ever laid eyes on." he said brushing her hair back from her face.

she nervously bit her lip blushing like a school girl.

"I..thank you,would..you like to join me for a cup of tea at the diner."  
she asked.

"yes, I would like that." he said with satisfied grin. 

"Ok..oh! she looked down at her bare feet quickly recalling her shoe problem. 

"or, I could fix us up a tepid cup here. it would be pretty. awful,  
but we wouldn't have to brave the heavy rain shower. or..if you rather not." she continued. rambling, 

"sounds charming." he replied while taking off his suit jacket and placing it around her shoulders. 

mr gold and belle French spent the rest of their rainy afternoon discussing her favorite books and his favorite kinds of music.  
drinking lukewarm tea made from the tap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words 870.


	2. look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
>    
> February second
> 
> ~2~ "I want you to look at me the way you look at him.”
> 
> words 476.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> endangeredslug  
> February Prompt Challenge  
> Well, I’m doing it anyway. The goal is to write something - anything - every day for the month of February. I’ve assembled a list of prompts (which I shamelessly culled from other prompt lists) that will, hopefully, jump start our imaginations.
> 
>  
> 
> 1-“I’m not pretty, I look like an ugly, dirty rat.”  
> 2-“I want you to look at me the way you look at him.”  
> 3-“I am completely in love with you, you idiot.”  
> 4-“I know your secret.”  
> 5-“What do you mean, ‘never been kissed’?”  
> 6-“It’s been how long since you’ve had sex?”  
> 7-“Are you ever going to forgive me?”  
> 8-“You’re a really awful liar.”  
> 9-“How about we put the gun down and talk about this?”  
> 10-“Whatever it is I didn’t do it.”  
> 11-“I’m tired of being your secret.”  
> 12-“We’re running low on time here.”  
> 13-“I really wish you told me your mother was in town.”  
> 14-“I’m yours, in every way possible.”  
> 15-“I’m not short, I’m adorable.”  
> 16-“I’m so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend.”  
> 17-“I mean, it could be worse.”  
> 18-“Don’t ever mention that again.”  
> 19-“It’s midnight, what do you want?”  
> 20-“It’s not what it looks like.”  
> 21-“H-How long have you been standing there?”  
> 22-“Stay the night. Please.”  
> 23-“I don’t need a Prince Charming saving me.”  
> 24-“You need to calm down.”  
> 25-“I dare you!”  
> 26-“It’s too early for this.”  
> 27-“You’re lucky you’re cute.”  
> 28-“Please pretend to be my girlfriend/boyfriend.”  
> Bonus prompts for emergencies
> 
> “Weird is an understatement.”  
> “It’s best to not mention what happened last summer.”  
> “How the hell did the sand get there?”

"hay,belle!

"hmm, what? she replied tearing her attention away from her distraction. 

"what? belle said meeting her boyfriend's annoyed stare. 

"I been trying talking to you for the last 10-minutes, I asked you if wanted to share a piece of cake  
with me." he said. exasperated, putting the dessert menu down. 

"I'm sorry, I was..distracted with work stuff." she said taking his hand in hers.

"really, tough day at the library then? he said mockingly. 

she looked at him narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sorry,will.  
what were you saying." 

"I really don't think it's to much to ask for my girlfriend to pay attention to me when I'm trying to have a conversation with her." he bitterly replied. 

"I dot understand, I already apologized. why are you so upset." belle countered. becoming annoyed with her boyfriend's attitude. 

"maybe, I just..I want you to look  
at me the way you look at him.”  
he said turning to look in the direction of the man that had arrested her attention since he'd walked in the diner. 

belle hesitantly followed his gaze to see mr gold siting on the barstool bickering with one of the waitresses. rolling her eyes at the absurd question.

belle quickly looked away shaking her head. "it's not, he's just..  
don't you think he's curious. I mean he's like this mystery." 

"you think so." will said sarcastically while fidgeting with his spoon.

"he, has been Looking tired. lately, run down.and he looks like he's lost weight.his suits dot fit quite right?  
I dot think he's been eating much?

"well, he is in a diner. I'm sure he can manage." will replied. 

"how..what do you mean the way  
I look at him? how do I look at  
mr gold." she said. suddenly her attention fully on her boyfriend.

 

"like he's your bloody handsome hero or something." will said. 

 

"now, your being ridiculous."  
belle replied shaking her head. 

"am I, you've never looked at me  
the way you look at him." 

she opened her mouth to deny it when mr gold's squabble with  
the waitress had gotten louder. drawing the attention of the whole diner. belle looked back toward the commotion and his dark eyes caught her stare.

"there, there it is again!."  
will said loudly 

 

"what." belle said in a daze looking back at her boyfriend.

"your staring at him again. belle,  
you no what I give up! I'm done your hopeless." he said standing up and walking toward the door. 

"will, wait! she called out. 

"good luck, your going to need it." will shouted as he left the diner.

bell remained sited in the booth nervously biting her lip. 

she glanced in mr gold's direction. watching as he stood up from his seat tossing some bills onto the counter. their eyes meeting briefly as he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this didn't turn out the way I thought it would. oh well, I gotted posted on time! 2, down..


	3. broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 3rd,
> 
> ~3~“I am completely in love with you, you idiot.”
> 
> words 749.

belle threw open the door to  
mr gold's antiques shop with such force that it nearly knocked down the bell hanging above the door. 

"how dare you, you dot get to do this! you can't just walk away after everything we've been through and just suddenly decide that were over." she shouted pointing a accusatory  
at finger at him. 

he backed away from the counter holding his hands up in surrender as the tiny brunette marched  
toward him. 

"belle, sweetheart. we talked about this. 3-days ago in fact,  
it's been decided.it's better  
this way trust me.

"no, you dot get to make decisions for me and my future! no one decides how I live my life only I do.  
I thought you of all people understood that." 

"belle, please understand." he said coming around the corner walking toward her then stopping himself.

belle wrapt her arms around herself. deflating, "dot you want me." 

"oh, sweetheart look at me.  
I'm an old broken man.  
you deserve so much better then I can give you. I'm a monster belle."  
he said pleadingly. 

"dot call me that, I'm not your sweetheart." she shouted. 

he took a step back from her.

"yes, I know."

"why, why are you really doing this? your breaking my heart." she said with unshed tears filling her blue eyes. 

"oh belle." he reached for her.  
gently taking her hand in his.

"all my pitiful life, I've been selfish. greedy, the things I loved I've kept close. locked away where no one could take them from me. I can't be selfish with you belle." he said kissing her hand. 

"your the most precious creature to me, belle french. and keeping you close to me will only hurt you  
in the end. I will destroy us.  
just like I have done with everyone else I have ever cared for." he said continuing to kiss her wrist.

"I dot want that for you, I want you to live the life you always dreamt of. see this big wonderful world." 

"coward, your just afraid! your afraid  
I'll leave or worst die." she said pulling her hand away from his lips. 

he looked at her as if she slapped him.

"but can't you understand, I'm not going anywhere. I love you."  
she beseeched. 

"no, no you don't. you love the idea of me. your in love with the thought of saving me from all my dark demons.of playing the hero,  
you dot know me. the real me,  
you think that I'm a good man well dearie I'm not. I'm a real asshole."  
he coldly replied. 

"oh, I know just what kind of man you are. I've slept with him,  
held him closely in arms as he slept beside me. I've watched you brake. shatter before my eyes. I know  
who you are and I..I want you." she replied meeting his uncertain eyes. 

 

he pulled her to him,taking her in his arms and passionately kissed her. she moaned as she felt his tongue silp inside her mouth deepening  
the kiss. he griped her tightly against him as she wrapt her arms around his neck holding desptetely onto him. they finally broke apart both breathing heavily. 

he backed away from her looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"you need to go, that shouldn't have happened. go now before I..he said in a desperate tone.

"don't do this, don't pull away from me. I know you love me. please,  
tell me you love." she pleaded.

he looked at her with tears falling down his face.

"I'm sorry belle, I can't! there's just to much between us.it would be foolish to even try. best to end this here now while you can still look at me like that." he said his voice breaking. 

"thats what you want, you really want me to go." she asked. 

he looked at her struggling with himself to say the words. 

"right, your giving up.you won't fight for us." she said backing away from him. 

 

"go."  
he said meeting her angry stare, 

nodding her head belle turned and walked toward the door.

"belle, please find happiness.  
real love, with someone else I can't give you what you want." he begged.

"you think that I can't love you."  
she said turning back to look at him.

"how could you, I'm nothing.  
no one has ever truly loved me."  
he said his voice breaking. 

 

“I am completely in love with you, you idiot" belle tearfully exclaimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one got a little too emotional, lol oh well it's rumbelle!


	4. 7:15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 4th 
> 
> ~4~ “I know your secret.”
> 
> words 606.

“I know your secret.” 

belle French said as she sat down in the chair opposite of Mary Margaret Blanchard.

the timid school teacher always came in the diner every morning at 7:15am for a cup of coffee. before starting her work day.

"I dot know what your talking about." she said taking a sip from her cup smiling shyly.

"you and David Nolan." belle stated.

"I know about you two." belle said  
in a whisper.

"is it that obvious! Mary Margaret replied slightly panicking.

"well, I..I sort of saw you two together." belle said lowly.

"oh."

"oh dear, know! where.?  
Mary Margaret said again panicking and blushing.

"yesterday, I saw you leaving  
mr gold's cabin with him."  
belle replied with a knowing smile. 

"belle, it's not what it looks like.he.." Mary Margaret faltered blushing crimson red.

"your in love." belle said finishing  
her sentence.

Mary Margaret shyly nodded in reply taking another sip from her cup of coffee. 

"how, how long have you been..how did it even start? belle asked.

"oh, I dot feel comfortable talking about this." Mary Margaret  
hesitantly replied.

"so, he's really leaving Kathryn." belle asked in a excited tone.

"it's not that easy, it's much more complicated." Mary Margaret said shaking her head.

"but, your in love."  
belle said smiling brightly.

 

"just because two people are in love, it doesn't mean that their journey to be together will be easy."  
Mary Margaret replied with a sigh.

belle looked at her. curiously,

"but, if it's meant to be then nothing can keep you apart." belle said.

"I hope so, relationships take work. and compromising. love is complicated." Mary Margaret  
replied sadly.

"but, if your in love then there's no obstacles you two can't over come together." belle said with a smile.

"oh, belle your still so young.  
and I dot think we should be having this conversation." Mary Margaret said in a hushed Whisper.

"Mary Margaret please, I'm hardly a child really." belle said rolling  
her eyes.

"still, this is grown up things and I really dot want to be a bad influence  
on you. what me and David have  
it's really complicated.and..  
love doesn't always have to be so. hard, sometimes you find that right person and you just know.  
and it's right and it's the most wonderful thing in the world."  
Mary Margaret rambled.

"but, you and David.you love each."

Mary Margaret nodded.  
"more then anything." 

"Then, wheres theres a will there's  
a way! if two people really do love each other then it has to be meant to be, it's true love. right, that's what you and David have." belle asked.

"belle, what is it your really asking me? Mary Margaret asked looking  
at her questioningly. 

belle looked away from her questioning gaze and stared down into her lap.

"I just wanted to no how it's supposed to feel, to be really  
in love with someone. how do you know if it's true love." belle asked meeting the teacher's eye.

"belle, what were you doing in the woods near that cabin."  
Mary Margaret suddenly asked.

belle smiled. "your going to be late for school miss Blanchard."  
belle said nodding toward the clock.

Mary Margaret looked at her with an amused expression. "belle." 

"maybe, next time I'll tell you  
my secret." belle replied smiling.

belle stood up just as Mary Margaret was wrapping a long scarf around her neck and quickly gathering things to go.

belle walked out of the diner and saw mr gold strutting down the street with his cane in hand.  
with a small smile she watched him walk toward his shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this darker, even add some black mailing. but it didn't work out that way..anyway I turned it out.


	5. never been kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 5th
> 
> ~5~ "What do you mean, ‘never been kissed’?”
> 
> words 756.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rating on this chapter is. mature, 
> 
> this chapter contains
> 
> mentions of oral sex.  
> mentions of blow jobs.
> 
> inappropriate thoughts.
> 
> and ease dropping.

mr gold was siting in a booth in the local diner. slowly drinking a cup  
of black coffee while reading the news paper. he picked at his usual breakfast of egg whits and toast trying unsuccessfully not to over hear the loud annoying chatter of the girls in the booth behind him.

Ruby Lucas the owner's granddaughter and belle French  
the florist's daughter sat in the booth behind him. apparently,miss Lucas was divulging the sordid details of her latest conquest. mr gold was paying as little attention as possible to their conversation when miss Lucas made a shocking revelation.

"wait, you've hadn't had a guy go down on you before! ruby exclaimed.

"ruby, shh! belle hissed. 

"no, I've never been..she paused.  
kissed before." belle replied.

"seriously, you never had oral."  
ruby asked rising an eyebrow.

"ruby! belle said exasperated.

"What do you mean, ‘never been kissed’?” ruby said rolling her eyes.

"I..just I never done..that  
with anyone before." belle said lowly.

"well, have you ever gone down  
on anyone before." ruby curiously asked. 

mr gold dropped his fork suddenly very absorbed in their conversation.

"I..no, I've never kissed a man before." belle said in a whisper.

mr gold had to loosen his necktie. suddenly feeling a little hot under  
the collar.

"have you ever.."  
belle hesitantly asked.

ruby smiled wide. "I'll have you know I'm a pretty good kisser, and I do like it very much when they kiss me in return." ruby teasingly replied.

"what's it like? belle asked biting her bottom lip.

"what's what like, having it done to me or doing it to them."  
ruby continued playfully.

"being kissed." belle lowly asked.

mr gold's breakfast remained untouched as he sat stock still.  
ease dropping on their racy discussion.

"it's fantastic, there's nothing else  
like it." ruby replied with a wide grin.

"and, giving a blow.. I mean you know what I mean." belle hesitantly asked.

"you mean, getting down on your knees to give him a deep kiss."  
ruby sultriest asked.

belle looked down at the table blushing crimson and nodded.

"with the right partner, it can be quite an experience."

"oh, I just.. I never really thought about doing that." belle said shaking her head.

"belle, we got to get you laid girl." ruby loudly exclaimed.

"shh! belle kicked ruby's shin under the table.

"I'm not exactly a virgin!  
belle quietly stated.

mr gold wrapt his hand around the handle of his cane. white knuckled, becoming aroused with absolutely filthy thoughts about the floweriest daughter and showing her just how pleasurable the act of kissing would be if she allowed him to show her.  
to touch her.

 

"well, it's not the kind of thing you can just do to yourself. unlike other things." ruby said with a shrug.

"no, I suppose not." belle agreed.

"do you masturbate regularly."  
ruby asked.

"ruby, keep your voice down."  
belle said exasperated.

"oh come on, belle get over it!  
it's just sex." ruby said needling  
her friend.

"still, there's no need to be so crass about it." belle said folding her arms across her chest. 

"well, are you going to answer  
the question." ruby playfully asked.

"yes." belle said annoyed.

ruby heard the clatter of silverware being dropped. with a shrug she turned her attention back to belle.

"once a week."  
ruby asked with a grin.

"3-times a week, actually."  
belle boldly stated.

"get it girl! ruby laughed.we really do need to get you a boyfriend tho." 

"oh, yes that's the answer to all my pint up kissing frustrations.a brawny clueless boyfriend."  
belle sarcastically replied.

"hay, they get the job done."  
ruby stated.

mr gold's cold coffee and news paper sat on the table forgotten as he found himself fantasizing about the florist's daughter. imagining teaching her delightfully depraved sexual acts. 

"oh, I'm going to be late for work." belle exclaimed looking at the clock.

"yah, I was suppose to clock back in 20-minutes ago. oh well."  
ruby said with shrug.

"oh, and belle tonight at the ribbit hole it's girl's night out. tonight,  
were going to get you that kiss."  
ruby stated as belle gathered her coat and purse to go. 

belle rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"talk to you later, ruby." 

mr gold's perverted musing were shattered with the sound of heels on the linoleum floor. mr gold watched as the lovely florist's daughter exited the diner.

he however couldn't leave the diner. just yet, to his embarrassment as he found himself with an unexpected hard on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this one kind of got away from me a little bit. but, I made the deadline! and I'll be changing the setting from granny's diner in the next few chapters! lol


	6. in the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 6th
> 
> ~6~“It’s been how long since you’ve had sex?”
> 
> words 531.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is rated mature,  
> contaning
> 
> sexy times.
> 
> dirty talk.
> 
> and woobie gold.

“It’s been how long since you’ve  
had sex?” belle asked kneeling in between his legs as she unbuckled his belt.

"I, well I don't know. 5..10..15,  
years I haven't really been keeping track." he muttered.

"are you nervous, mr gold."she said teasingly as she pulled down  
his pants.

"I'm finding it. quite hard, to recollect with you doing that." he rasp. while glazing down at her as she was on her knees before him. wearing nothing but her sexy black lingerie.

"I can see that." she replied with a wicked smile as she cupped him.

"belle! he moaned bucking as she touched him.

"so, we've been seeing each other for 3-weeks now and this is the first time I've been in your bedroom."  
she stated while unbuttoning  
his shirt.

"were you just playing hard to get or..was there something else?  
are you worried because it's been awhile." she asked gently kissing every inch of his skin revealed to her as she continued to unbutton  
his shirt. 

"belle, sweetheart." he moaned. 

she took his face in her hands making him meet her eyes.

"you can talk to me, I love you."  
she said slightly squishing face.

"I know." he replied pulling her hands away and kissing her wrists.

"then, talk to me please." she beg.

he sighed shaking his head.

"I'm old belle, I'm crippled and  
I'm not in exactly the best shape.  
and frankly I'm more then a little surprised that I'm actually hard."  
he replied not meeting her eye.

"your not old, your beautiful.  
and I can clearly see how much you want me." she said smiling warmly.

"it's just, it's been so..long.  
I'm not sure I will be able to keep  
up with you. he grumbled.

"well being inmate, is about so much more then the climax.its about touch and closeness.sensations."  
she said softly. running her hands up and his chest.

"and I want to feel you, dot you want to feel me." she said standing up and pulling down her panties.

"don't you want to touch me?  
she asked while guiding his hand where she needed him to touch her.

"belle, oh sweetheart. your so wet!  
he said in amazement. 

"yes! she moaned as he slowly fingered her.

"yes, you did this to me."  
she moaned holding onto his shoulders for stability as he  
rubbed her cilt.

"we..we..dot have to..rush,I..we can take this as slow as you want."  
she rasp between gasps of pleasure.

"what do you want me to do to you." she breathlessly asked.

"I want to kiss you." he grunted. 

she smiled and leaned down kissing him slowly letting him set their pace.  
he slid his tongue inside her mouth deepening their kiss. kissing her eagerly with more passion then  
ever before. she pulled away after  
he playfully bit her lip.

she giggled, pushing him down on the bed. "ready?

"yes, i..I'm not going to last much longer sweetheart. please, I need to be in you." he pleaded.

she pulled down his boxers and straddled him. 

"sweetheart, my socks and shoes are still on." he whined. 

"kinky." she giggled kissing  
him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this one got a little more smutter then I intended.


	7. forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 7th
> 
> ~7~ "Are you ever going to forgive me?”
> 
> words 571.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was toying with doing something a bit more dramatic...but, this happened.

Robert gold sat kneeling on the floor while his girlfriend sat on the couch her nose in a book.he gently brushed his cheek against her leg that was prop up on the coffee table.

"belle, please sweetheart." 

turning the page she continued to ignore his pleads.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?  
he asked pleadingly.

with a sigh she put her book down looking into his sad puppy dog brown eyes.

"are you sorry." she asked.

he looked at her in confusion.

"well, I hardly think..

"take it back." she retorted interrupting him. 

"belle, come on." he beg kissing  
her leg.

"not today." she said standing up and leaving the room.  
____________

the next day.

belle French was in the study picking up one of her favorite books for an afternoon read when she opened it  
a note fell out of its pages.curious,  
she picked it up it simply read. 

~please forgive me~ 

belle rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

__________________

that following day.

belle French pick up her mail on her way home from work and among the bills and leaflets was another simple note that read.

~please forgive me~ 

with amused smile belle unlock her door planing on spending the evening reading her new book.

__________________

3-days after she received the first note she found another one in her box of tea.

'now this was just silly. why couldn't he just admit that he's wrong for once' she thought.annoyed,

_____________________

later that day.

it was another quiet evening in the library and belle was re-shelving  
the misplaced books when she found a note sticking out of one of the books on her cart. "no." she said as opened the book to find another one of his notes.

~please forgive me~

"Are you ever going to forgive me, sweetheart." robert asked. 

hearing his voice from behind  
her she turned to see him  
standing there. holding a bouquet  
of red roses. 

"are those for me." she playfully asked. 

he shrug his shoulders. 

"I dot know if I can ever forgive you, robert gold. your careless words were pretty unforgivable."  
she stated. 

"I'm sorry." he said.

"take it back." she replied.

"alright, I take it back. jane Austen isn't an amateur trashy romance novelist." he said. reluctantly, 

she smiled. "there now, that wasn't so hard. was it." 

"well, if you." 

she interrupted him when she flung herself at him.repeatedly kissing his face and lips. dropping the roses he wrapt his arms around her holding her still as he captured  
her lips. deepening their kiss.  
she pulled away with a giggle.  
as he reluctantly released her. 

"later." she said with a teasing smile.

"why, later there's no body here."  
he pouted.

"exactly, you already admitted that you've never actually read Pride and Prejudice before. so, were going to get you started today."  
she said taking his hand and leading down the aisles.

he watched her amused and annoyed with her eagerness as she carefully selected two copy's of Pride and Prejudice. handing him a copy they sat down on the floor leaning against the bookrack.

"we'll read it together."  
she announce. smiling brightly  
and resting her head against  
his shoulder.

with a sigh robert opened the book and read the first sentence.

 

~“It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife”~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to use the word_  
> Infectious smile. but I was informed by goole that. that is the idiomatic way to say it, and has no negative connotations whatsoever!
> 
> so I went with smiling brightly,


	8. the company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 8th
> 
> ~8~ “You’re a really awful liar."
> 
> words 641.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter rated Mature for language.

R B gold sat in his office with his feet on top of his desk.while speaking in a threatening tone into his phone.

"I'm afraid, that's not going to work for me dearie. now we had a deal.. your client signed the contract.  
it's a bit late to renegotiate,I expect her to present her pretty little ass for work on Monday morning."

when belle French burst through  
his door.

"hang up that phone,we need to talk. now." she demanded.

rising an eyebrow he abruptly ended the call.

"miss French, isn't it a little early for one of your temper tantrums."  
he snarkily said. 

"I think you know why I'm here."  
she evenly stated.

"no, I'm afraid you have me at a loss." he replied 

“You’re a really awful liar, gold."  
she said with a small smile. 

"did you really think that you could sneak this one passed me, you know I have finale say on who gets featured on the cover of this magazine." she said shaking  
her head.

"yes, of course how could I forget when I'm repeatedly reminded.  
so what is today's issue."  
he asked becoming slightly irritated.

 

"you booked Anna frost." she said accusingly.

"and, she's very popular right now." he replied annoyed.

"she's barely legal." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"she's 20-years old, perfectly of legal age." he replied with a shrug. 

"gold, were not hustler magazine.  
or even play boy! this is Avonlea,  
our company has more Integrity then our less then unsavory competition.

"yes, this is a respectable company. but it's sill a porn magazine.dearie, and Anna frost is in high demand her recent film was a huge success.  
it would be foolish to not have her pose for Avonlea magazine. 

"when, I first took my father's place in this company you and every one else here thought that I was just some bookish. shy little mouse,  
that the big boys could intimidate and dictate to. tell me how to run this business." 

"I remember." he said with a fond smile.

"none of you thought I had the balls to handle this business." she said staring intently at him. 

"well, technically." gold said  
baiting her.

"I can hold my own at the big boy's table, gold. i'am not that girl anymore and I will not be talked down to or told how to run this magazine. I have finale say on who gets featured in this magazine.  
and who gets the cover, and were going with mulan chung." she said daring him to defy her.

"alright, are you quiet finished with your little rant. dearie." he said meeting her challenging stare.

"yes, and don't call me that."  
she replied. 

he smiled. "well, you are your father's daughter aren't you." 

"now, come and sit in my lap so we.. could calmly discuss the next issue."  
he said with a lecherous grin. 

"I don't think so, I'm still annoyed with you. you tried to go over my head with this one. you rat bastard,  
I thought we had an understanding." she said in a even tone.

"come on, don't pout. come sat in my lap let me pet your pussy and make it better. i know how much you enjoy it." he said reaching for her.

 

"oh,I remember very well the kinds of games you enjoy to play.  
mr gold." she bitterly replied.

"as I recall, you thoroughly enjoyed engaging in those games last weekend." he gruffly replied.

she answered him with an annoyed glare. 

"come here." he said beckoning her.

"not now, gold. I have other calls  
to make." she said turning to go.

he laughed.

"I so admire your tenacity my dear,  
I do adore you.belle French."

 

she turned around meeting his gaze.

"You really are a awful liar, gold."  
she said with a teasing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late posting. life happened, I may return to this later...


	9. late night caller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 9th
> 
> ~9~"How about we put the gun down and talk about this?”
> 
> words 684.

all the clocks in the dimly lit antique shop chimed announcing the hour.  
it was 10:00 pm the shop had been closed for hours yet mr gold remained tinkering in the back with an old cuckoo clock. it was his favorite night time past time.when the bell that hung above the door jingled signaling that some poor desperate soul had wondered into his shop.despite the closed sign that had been hanging on his door since 8:00 pm. but, since when did that mean matter in this town! 

with a sigh mr gold put down his instruments and called out. 

"I'm sorry, but were closed." 

silence followed. 

grabbing his cane mr gold limped into the front of his shop to find an ethereal looking woman standing  
in the middle of his shop.looking around his place as if she'd never been in it before it. 

"perhaps, you didn't hear me dearie. but, I'm closed come back tomorrow if you must." he said coldly.

"mr gold, I presume I believe  
this is the first time that we've actually met." she said. turning her cold blue eyes on him. 

he stared into her blue eyes perplex by their intensity. 

"I do hate to repeat myself, but I'm still closed for the evening. I'm afraid introductions will have to wait for another time. now, please leave  
my shop." he said pointing toward the door. 

"yes,I've heard all about you  
mr gold. the most powerful man in storybrook and the most feared.  
I'm Glinda dose that name mean anything to you mr gold." she coldly asked.

he shrug his shoulders making a face.

"sorry to disappoint you, dearie.  
but it doesn't and I'm pretty good with names. I hardly forget a face  
so whatever it is your after  
I'm afraid." 

"how about zelena, does that name mean anything to you. do you remember her mr gold." she said.  
interrupting him. 

"zelena." he narrowed his eyes  
at the mention of that name.

"zelena, this is about zelena."  
he said tightening his grip on the handle of his cane. 

"so you do remember her."  
she said with something dark in her light tone. 

"of course, I remember that psychotic harpy." he said rising  
his voice. 

"zelena is my sister." she declared. 

he shook his head in disbelief.

"no, your not. I've meet her sister and your not her." 

"zelena and I are sorority sisters,  
our bond runs much deeper then blood." she replied. 

"so, she sent you here. well what could she have possibly hoped to accomplish by sending you here.  
for what purpose." he said scornfully. 

"oh, I'm not here for that!  
I came here tonight to do what nobody in this town has the guts  
to do. I'm here to save my sister from your evil clutches and rid  
this town of a true monster."  
she said suddenly pointing a gun  
at him.

he took a step back trying put to as much distance between himself and her gun.

 

“How about we put the gun down and talk about this?” he calmly said.

 

"yes, let's talk about how you callously twisted and damaged and finally broken that poor innocent girl's heart." she shouted. 

"innocent! he snorted. hardly." 

mr gold heard a loud shattering sound then everything went white. 

when he opend his eyes he was meet with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

she was saying something to him. talking to him. he had to strain to hear her words.

"I really wasn't surprised to hear  
you been shot, it was only a matter of time before someone in this town had enough of you.but dot worry  
the doctor said you will be just fine." 

he weakly took hold of her hand.

"belle, belle..your here." 

"of course, i'am. someone had to  
sit by your bed side I wasn't about to leave you alone."

"oh, belle." he gruffly said. while squeezing her hand.

"don't worry mr gold, the doctor said your recovering well and that you should be out of this hospital in  
no time." said with a reassuring smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this one a little short. I ran out of time.


	10. the usual suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge 
> 
> February 10th
> 
> ~10~“Whatever it is I didn’t do it."
> 
> words 1,069.

it was passed midnight on a early Tuesday morning when Emma swan had gotten the call. the Sheriff of storybrook was in no mood to leave her warm comfortable bed to investigate a case of slashed tires in the middle of the night. but, it wasn't an ordinary storybrook citizen it was mr gold! and it was mr gold's car that had been vandalized.

arriving on the scene the sheriff found little evidence to indicate who the perpetrator was. and dealing with an irate mr gold was more then she wanted to deal with on this cold rainy night. with little to go on and  
no clues as to the identity of the perp Emma swan suggested that the most hated man in town make a list of enemies for her to check out  
in the morning.

there were at least 50 names on that list!

the next morning emma was able to narrow down the long list of names  
to 5 possible suspects.

with no real leads to go on the Sheriff had made the decision to call all 5 suspects in for questioning. with  
little to no evidence emma was betting on the suspects saying more then they had. intended,

first on the list.

was David Nolan her roommate's boyfriend. David was a possible suspect as it was well known that David worked late at the dog shelter just walking distance of mr gold's shop.

emma swan walked into the interrogating room. with her folder filled with mostly blank paper.

“Whatever it is I didn’t do it.”  
David stated.

"do what, I haven't even asked you any questions yet." Emma said siting down to the table opposite him. 

"well, you didn't call me here for parking tickets." 

"where were you last night between 9:00 pm and 11:00 pm." 

"I was at work, till about 11:30 then  
as you know I went over to my girlfriends place." David said with a wry smile. 

emma made a show of looking through her notes and writing something down.

"so, what's this thing with you and gold about." Emma asked.

David groaned,

"is that what this is about,  
it's nothing. he was hassling my mother about a loan payment and I had to step in and take care of it." David replied. 

"and, that was the end of it."  
Emma asked. 

"yeah, look if you dot believe me then check. the shelter's has surveillance cameras." David replied. 

the second suspect called in for questioning was granny lucas.

Emma was certain the sweet albeit grouchy old woman couldn't have had anything to do with this.  
even though, mr gold and granny lucas on going feud was legendary in storybrook. in fact, it had been going on for so long that no one really knew how it even started.but.. mr gold had insisted that she be questioned.

emma walked in the interrogating room and simply asked her one question. 

"did you have anything to do with slashing gold's tires?

"girl, I have better things to do with my time then run around town tweaking that man's nose."  
the old woman replied.  
slightly annoyed.

"thank you for your time granny." emma said crossing her name off  
the list.

during her investigation dr hopper's name had repeatedly come up. several witness had stated to have seen him walking his dog down town around the time of the incident.  
leaving the Sheriff with no choice but to call him in for questioning.

 

"good morning, emma."  
he cheerily said when she entered  
the interrogating room. 

"hay, archie." she said siting down opposite him opening her file. 

"do you know why I called you in for questioning." she asked.

"not really, no." he replied.

"ok, why were you walking your dog down town so late at night."  
she asked.

"I always walk pongo around that time, the town is so peaceful you could almost hear the crickets chirping." he replied with  
a small smile.

"while you were walking pongo,  
did you see or notice anyone suspicious lurking around mr gold's shop between 9:00pm and 11:00 last night? did you see anything  
at all." 

"no, I'm afraid not.I'm sorry Emma  
I wish I could be of more help  
to you." he said.

Emma just nodded and closed  
the file. 

that day emma swan questioned two more suspects from the list.  
dr whale and Ashley Boyd. 

the good doctor had little to say. answering a question with a question or cheesy innuendo. in the end he actually had an solid alibi.

then there was single mother ashley Boyd. while being questioned  
she'd spoken with hostility about  
her dealings with gold. 

later that evening emma meet up with her roommate Mary Margaret  
at granny lucas's diner. 

"so, how was your day."  
Mary Margaret said with smiling.

Emma groaned when she sat down to the table opposite her. 

"I'm officially, calling it." Emma said stealing a French fry from her  
roommate's plate.

"really! mary margaret exclaimed  
a little to cheery.

"there's no way to find the guy, when this whole town is a suspect, and what's worst. the perp probably had a good reason." Emma said growing exasperated.

"so, your giving up." mary margaret said teasing her.

"no, I'm just calling it a cold case. pending more evidence."  
Emma replied.

"well, if you ask me. mr gold got just what he deserves." mary margaret stated. 

Emma looked at her perky roommate and with narrowed eyes.

"you didn't, have anything to do with this? did you." emma asked  
not quite joking.

"of course not." mary margaret exclaimed. 

"I didn't thank so." Emma weakly replied. 

"well, have you talked to belle yet? the library is just right around the corner maybe she saw something." mary margaret said. 

Emma nodded considering and stealing another fry off her plate. when belle French walked in the diner.

"hay, belle were you working at the library late last night." Emma asked.

"of course I was, remember I had to give mr gold a ride home after his tries were cut." belle replied smiling.

"oh, right. did you happen to see anything? anyone, that could have slashed gold's tires." emma half hearteningly asked.

"no, not a thing." belle replied with a knowing smile. and walked away toward the counter. 

Emma shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat her roommate's frys while discussing who had actually had the guts to touch gold's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone was wondering. yes, belle French is the one who slashed mr gold's tires.just so she could be his knight in shining armor! 
> 
> sorry for the late posting. I had a really hard time coming up with this idea. and I actually had to shorten this fic due to editing time..


	11. mr gild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge 
> 
> February 11th
> 
> ~11~“I’m tired of being your secret.”
> 
> words 697.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains some..  
> Cora mills and mr gold relationship stuff. but no smut! there is some rumbelle at the end.

Robert gold sat on the edge of  
the bed. staring down at his Italian shoes while retying his necktie.

tired of playing this game. of living this charade.  
once a week every Tuesday they met at the Motor Lodge just out side  
of town. 

“I’m tired of being your secret.”  
he said with a sigh looking up at  
his lover. 

Cora mills stood in front of the mirror reapplying her lipstick.turning away from her mirror image she looked at him with annoyance.

"don't, get sentimental on me  
now dear." she said turning to look back in the mirror. 

"you've always been perfectly content with our arrangement."  
Cora continued as she put her earrings and bracelets back on. 

"well, perhaps I'm not content to just being your boy toy once a week for the past 3-years." he snapped. 

she looked back at him rising  
a brow. "what has gotten into you,  
if I didn't know you better I say that there was genuine affection in that remark." she teasingly replied. 

"maybe I want you, all of you!  
I'm tired of sharing you with that idiot you go home to every night. you don't love him." he said. 

"and, you don't love me.  
is this some kind of possessive faze dear." she said turning to meet  
his uncharacteristic stare. 

"I don't no, maybe your right. perhaps I'm being foolish but I have grown weary of these meaningless liaisons." he said with disdain.

"then, I need you to get over it!  
robert honestly, this is not the  
Robert gold I know and regard as  
my friend.and you forget darling that  
I do know you dear." she said walking toward him. 

"now, enough of this nonsense."  
she said said bending down and gently kissing him. 

"I'll see you next week." she said pulling away from him.

he nodded in reply.

after Cora had left the Lodge.  
Robert lingered in the room awhile longer before wondering down to the lobby.the girl working the night shift stood behind the front desk smiling with her nose in a book. her smile was.. peculiar, 

he'd seen her here before. every Tuesday night as he checked out. she always had her nose in some book.

her name tag read belle he noted as he approached the desk. 

she looked up at him with that peculiar smile and said.

"good evening, mr gild how may I help you this evening." 

"I need a drink."he said with a smirk. 

"oh well, I think I can be of service." she replied.walking around the desk and leading the way toward the little wet bar in the corner of the small lobby.

"I can offer you cheap champagne or vodka. we do have some decent whiskey." she offered.a playful smile. 

"whiskey, please." 

"alright, she said handing him a glass of winskey and pouring herself a glass as well. you don't mind if  
I join you? she tentatively asked.

"no, by all means." he replied with a shake of his head. 

they sat down in the siting area of the lobby.

 

"so, I noticed that mrs gild had left awhile ago." she cautiously asked.

"she's not my wife."  
he bitterly replied.

"I..I kind of figured, she said with a shrug. so then what is she to you?

"nothing, she's nothing to me."  
he answered. sullen,

"oh." she bit her lip staring thoughtfully at him. 

his eyes met her stare. her eyes were just as peculiar as her smile.  
she was peculiar..

they spent the rest of the night together just talking.

that following Tuesday mr and mrs gild didn't show up for their standing weekly reservation.

belle wasn't at all surprised by this.

then that the following Tuesday  
she was disappointed and happy  
to see him walk through the door again. 

"mr gild." she cheerily greeted him.

"actually, it's gold. Robert gold." 

"oh,so..how can I help you."  
she asked with a knowing smile. 

"I'm checking in for the week,  
just me." 

"oh! she said with a wide grin. 

"perhaps,I'll see you again..later  
this evening." he carefully asked.

she nodded. "maybe, we could continue our conversation." 

"I would like that." he replied.


	12. time is of the essence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 12th   
> ~12~"We’re running low on time here.”
> 
> words 454.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated matureish, for naughty talk.

belle pulled her reluctant lover into the nearest closet. pressing herself up against him and slowly kissing  
his neck being careful not to get any lipstick on his collar. 

"sweetheart." he muttered as she  
begin unbuckling his belt. 

“We’re running low on time here.”  
gold said amused by her antics.

"I know, we just have to be quick." she replied with a wicked grin.

"sweetheart, your father will notice I'm missing from the party soon.  
I can't." 

he growled when she began rubbing up against him.

"oh please, I need you inside me." she breathe while nibbling on his earlobe.

"belle." he moaned.

"your so hard, already." she teasingly said. 

"that's not me dear, that's an umbrella handle." he sniggered. 

"oh! she uttered. 

"well, I suppose that would work as well." he teased.

she started giggling.

 

"shh, someone will hear us." he said gently kissing her forehead. grasping her chin he tilted her head to meet his affectionate gaze.

"sweetheart, I love you but. I'm not going to fuck you in tiny closet with many people close by including  
your father." 

"tease." she pouted pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but, I prefer to tell your father about us in a much more delicate matter and him finding us groping in a dark closet isn't one of them." he said gently brushing her hair away from her face. 

"ok, fine. but tomorrow I want you  
all to myself no excuses mister. tomorrow is valentine's day."  
she teased playfully poking him  
in the chest. 

"belle, tomorrow I'm all yours.  
he took her hands in his.  
"just keep theses naughty hands to yourself tonight. do we have a deal? he said kissing her hands.

"alright, I'll be good." she said pulling away from him. 

belle turned to open the door when he suddenly grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back into  
his arms.

"just, one more thing before we go out there." he said in a husky tone.

"oh, and..what's that." she asked biting her lip.

"marry me." he asked bending to kiss her when she turned away.

"oh, no you don't! don't you dare ask me that now! in here, couldn't you have waited until tomorrow."  
she said rising her voice.

"yes, here now..now time is of the essence my darling belle.  
will you marry." he asked with a hopeful smile.

"alright, fine." she said rolling  
her eyes.

"fine, that's your answer? he asked pulling her closer.

"I'll marry you, my darling heart."  
she replied feverishly kissing him.

"alright, when do we tell your father the news." he breathlessly said  
after reluctantly pulling away  
from her.

"oh, how about after the honeymoon." she replied pulling him into another passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy skin deep anniversary! everyone! so glad I'm apart of of this fandom xoxox


	13. mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 13th
> 
> ~13~“I really wish you told me your mother was in town.”
> 
> words 890.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is rated mature  
> for some light dirty talk and inappropriate groping.

'I can't it's believe it's only been a week. one week since I last laid eyes on her. perhaps the next time  
I have to leave on extended  
business I'll entice her to join me'  
bobby gold thought as he parked  
his Cadillac. 

I vividly remember our last night together. we spent the evening wrapt in each other's arms limbs tangled together. her ravishing body mine to devour. and oh, how delicious  
she tasted! how good she felt.  
he recalled in arousing detail  
as he stepped out of his car and walked across the street and into  
her building.

slowly climbing up the stairs to her apartment his knees ached in protest reminding him of his frailty.

i may need to take a pain pill before we could have our proper reunion.  
I should have gotten her some flowers he belatedly thought shaking his head.

he knocked on her door and waited with bated breath for her to open  
the door. he was already hard!  
just thinking of her, of their last passionate encounter. anticipating that sweet moment when he would touch her again. taste her sweet pussy and fuck her hard on top of any flat surface. 

yes,this would be the last time that he'd ever be parted from her again. he thought with a smirk as he adjusted himself.

belle opened the door smiling brightly. she was perfection,  
that was his last coherent thought before he wrapt his arms around her kissing her breathless.

she attempted to pull away from  
his possessive hold but he wouldn't release her.

"bobby, please." she pleaded  
with a shy smile as she wiggled  
in his grasp.

"oh, belle.my darling belle,  
I missed you so much. I need you."  
he rambled.

"I know, and I missed you too but..

"I'm so hard belle, i need to be in you. now! he begged taking her hand and rubbing it against his  
hard erection.

belle yelp! in Surprise. blushing as she struggled to pull her hand away.

"please, touch me! belle."  
he pleaded as he rubbed up  
against her hand. when he heard  
the unexpected sound of someone clearing their throat.

he turned to see a woman standing in the kitchen area glaring at them.

"so, this must be the older sophisticated gentleman that's dating my daughter." Colette stated in a Steely tone.

bobby froze. 

"mother, this is bobby gold. bobby this is my mother." belle said making the awkward introductions and pulling away from him.

"a pleasure to meet you." he coldly said extending his hand to her.

colette looked down at his hand with aversion.

"right." he said clearing his throat and straightening his necktie.

"well, shall we all sit down and have a little chat. I was so looking forward to meeting this wonderful boyfriend of my daughter's that I've been hearing so much about." colette said thinly veiling her sarcasm.

"so." collet continued as they all sat Down in the living room. 

"it is a cliche to ask but what are your intentions toward my only daughter. I mean your clearly so much older then her. belle is hardly  
in her 30's what are your future plans for my belle." colette pointedly asked. 

"mother! belle exclaimed. 

oh really belle dear what did you think that we'd talk about the weather." colette replied rolling her eyes at her daughter. 

"I well...belle faltered.

"I'm deeply in love with belle, and at the moment we are taking things. slowly, as we have only been dating for a few months now." he evenly replied while taking belle's hand  
in his.

"slowly, really! I hope you don't mind my asking. but, were you ever married before mr gold."  
colette asked.

"yes, yes I was many years ago. it ended badly and I never remarried." he said meeting colette's  
harsh stare. 

"did you have any children from this failed marriage." colette causally asked.

"yes, a son were a estranged."  
he answered gruffly. 

"really, mother are you done now." belle said. while squeezing his hand reassuringly. 

the tea kettle began whistling  
in the kitchen.

"oh, I nearly forget. colette exclaimed. your staying for tea aren't you mr gold? colette asked while standing up.

"yes, tea would be lovely." he said  
a with polite smile. 

"I'll just be a moment." colette said leaving the room. 

“I really wish you told me your mother was in town.” he said in not quite a whisper.

"you didn't give me the chance,  
you were to busy trying to get me to give you hand job! to give me a moment to..belle turned and looked behind herself. to properly introduce my mother to you." belle hissed. 

"belle, dear I can't seem to find your creamer." colette announced walking back into the living room.

"that's alright mother, I have a better idea why dot we all go out to granny's for dinner. you can continue interrogating boyfriend there."  
belle suggested with smile. 

"yes, that sounds lovely."  
colette said grabbing her purse. 

bobby and belle both stood up.  
to go. as colette walked out the door belle grabbed hold of his hand halting him. 

"no matter what happens tonight,  
I love you." she said with a smile.and kissed him on his cheek.

 

'yes,would be the last time that he'd ever be parted from her again' bobby thought with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, what happened with this one?


	14. valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 14th
> 
> ~14~ “I’m yours, in every way possible.”
> 
> words 277.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> my readers this chapter contains fluff!!!

Robert gold sat reclined on the sofa in his living room with his newlywed wife laying on top of his chest.  
her voluminous wedding dress spilling onto the floor.

with a contented smile he brushed his fingers through her hair.his wife look up at him with an adoring smile.

“I’m yours, in every way possible.”  
she said nuzzling against his chest.

"yes, my darling belle you are mine." he muttered lovingly kissing  
her head. 

"thank you, for the most perfect wedding day my husband." she said looking up at him and smiling.

"yes today was perfect, but this. here now.holding my lovely wife in my arms. alone, she giggled this is my favorite part." he said with grin.

"so, husband when are you going  
to carry me upstairs and begin our honeymoon." she playfully asked.

"ah, yes the honeymoon.  
yes we should properly being our honeymoon. lets see where would my bride like to go." he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"well, upstairs for one.to our bed  
for another." she teased. 

"I'm serious sweetheart, now I have planed for us an extended.quite, elaborate honeymoon but Im leaving our first destination as and man and wife up to you.now where would you like to go my sweetheart." he asked.

"Bermuda." she said simply.

"Bermuda, alright Bermuda it is."  
he nodded.

"then where? she coyly asked.

"now, that's a surprise my little wife." he replied tapping his finger against her nose.

she giggled. 

"yes, I'm mrs gold. finally! I'm all yours." she said kissing his jaw. 

"yes, it's forever my darling."  
he said linking their hands together. 

"forever." she agreed smiling at him.


	15. collateral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 15th
> 
> ~15~-“I’m not short, I’m adorable.”
> 
> words 590.

"how dare you! you short insignificant little toad cruella yelled 

“I’m not short, I’m adorable.”  
mr gold calmly replied with a smirk.

 

belle French was walking to her father's shop when she heard  
mr gold and cruella deville standing outside of the rabbit hole shouting  
at one another. or more like  
cruella deville wailing at mr gold.  
it was mid afternoon and the flamboyant woman already had a martini in her hand. belle observed with a snicker. 

 

"over my dead body,do you hear me! you keep your damn grubby hands off of my car! you vile. despicable, cockroach." cruella continued yelling

"name calling dearie, really.  
that will get you no where.  
I'm taking the car as per our deal."  
mr gold evenly stated. 

"I never agreed to this." she said gesturing wildly with her drink  
in hand. 

"calm down dearie, don't spill your precious drink.the terms of our deal were fairly specific.honesty, did you even read the contract." he said growing impatient.

"of course, I didn't read the damn thing! she shouted

"of course you didn't." he said with  
a chuckle. 

she stood towering over him glaring daggers at him. 

"trust me dearie, you dot want to test me. now mrs deville the car keys if you will." he demanded with a wicked gleam in his eye. 

"oh for the..fine you evil soul take it." she said throwing the car keys  
at him.

he didn't even flinch when the gaudy keys hit his chest. 

"words of praise coming from the queen of darkness." he said with a smug grin. 

"don't get too conformable gold.  
I'm not the gin soaked fool you think I am. I've buried 3-husbands and  
I will bury you." she threatened.

"don't threaten me, dearie."  
he coldly replied. 

"your a little short for that tone darling, why don't you fetch a step stool and say that to my face."  
she sneered.

"I'm not going to continue this conversation." he stated turning his back on her and walking away. 

"this isn't over, dearie! she shouted.  
not by a long shot." 

he laughed walking down the street when belle French approached him.

"that was, that was some show there." belle said with a shy smile.

"yes, well mrs deville and I were merely having a disagreement. hardly, worth mentioning." he said with a satisfied grin.

"oh yes, just another day in storybrook." she replied.

"indeed." he agreed.

"are you ever even just a little bit sorry for the heartache your deals inflict." she asked

"no, not really." he said with a shrug.

"well you don't have to be so,  
smug..about it really. poor cruella deville." belle said with an unexpected a giggle.

"indeed." he chuckled. 

"are you really as heartless as they say." she asked with flirtatious smile.

"well, I've been called worst. monster, even a beast once."  
he said teasingly. 

"mr gold, I'm shocked! you actually have a sense of humor." 

"indeed, miss French would you..perhaps care to join me for a little drive." he tentatively asked.

"in cruella deville's car! belle asked surprised by the sudden turn  
of events.

he nodded.

nervously biting her bottom lips  
she meet his gaze.

"alright, why not.I've alway wanted to do something..daring." she said boldly taking his hand in hers.

"I'd hardly call a car ride adventurous miss French."  
he amusingly replied. 

"oh, mr gold where's your sense of adventure." she asked pulling him toward cruella deville's car.

"I have a feeling this is the start of a odd. annoying friendship."  
he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 days! in wow! I can't believe it. time sure flys when your having fun..lol


	16. lonely hearts club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 16th
> 
> ~16~“I’m so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend.”
> 
> words 428.

walsh flmonk sat in storybrook's local diner quietly drinking his second cup of coffee while zelena green sat three tables away  
from him. he'd been watching her  
for the better part of the evening.  
he sat watching as she unsucsseefuly tried to get the untenable attention of mr gold who sat in the booth across from her.  
she looked so sad. so lonely, 

 

“I’m so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend.”  
he thought. not for the first time as he watched her hopelessly gazing  
at mr gold.

she would never look at me like that. the way she looked at it him was as if he spun the world around with his fingers.as if he was everything she had ever deserved. all she had ever wanted he sadly thought. 

walsh looked down into his cup of black coffee.

they'd been happy. once,  
in New York when it was just the two of them. before she moved to this little Maine town and he'd followed her like her a trained monkey.  
he left everything behind just to be near her. she was his best friend.  
his world, and he was just her dearest friend. her pet as she affectionally called him.

'she thinks that I'm blind.that I don't see that way she looks at him. but  
I do.I see everything, I see him for what he really is and..then there's her the librarian.

belle French walked into the diner and walsh noticed as mr gold and zelena eyes followed the librarian's movements.as she sat down and chattered with the tarty waitress.

I see the way he looks at her.  
walsh thought watching mr gold as his gaze followed the librarian's movements. the harden indifferent gaze of mr gold softening whenever she was near.

walsh's own gaze returned to the wickedly alluring zelena. his best friend his untenable love.her blue eyes were filled with longing as she stared pleadingly at the man siting across from her. ignoring her desperate attempts to capture  
his notice. 

no, mr gold remained hopelessly fixated on the librarian who was oblivious to his tender gaze as she continued gossiping with  
the waitress.

 

walsh smiled. amused with the odd environment he found himself in.

an pregnant silence occupied  
the diner. the air it self was filled  
with loneliness and longing.

the lonely hearts club,  
walsh mused with a pleased expression as he continued to watch as his best friend stared longing at  
mr gold. while he gazed with utter devotion at another woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do more with this but..coming off a 10-hour! shift, this was all I got.


	17. a little help here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 17th
> 
> ~17~ -“I mean, it could be worse.”
> 
> words 707.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning! trigger warning! 
> 
> this chapter mentions suicide.  
> belle carelessly jokes about killing herself! suicide is no laughing matter

belle French stormed into her English teacher class room as  
mr gold sat in his chair enjoying  
his quiet time before his next class. sneaking a little whiskey in his mug of coffee when the teenager sat down in the chair across from his desk interrupting his alone time.  
he glared at her. 

"hay." she said dejectedly  
not meeting his glare.

"busy." he replied slightly irritated.

"I need your help." she whined.

"don't."

"I don't want to take up your time, but. I'm seriously thinking about killing myself! I just thought you should know." she said rolling her eyes at him. 

 

"what a coincidence, I was just actually siting here thinking about you while eating my pitiful lunch.  
you see I normally only have 32 fleeting minutes of time to myself  
of which. sadly, gets interrupted by the same annoyingly oddly dressed student day after day." he coldly stated.

 

belle looked down at her outfit and shook her head. 

"I'm serious this time mr gold,  
this time I'm in real trouble. I think."  
she said becoming more wretched.

"stop it, that's not cute." he said sternly.

"belle, at least once a week you come in here making overly dramatic claims over this or that."  
he said dismissively.

"no, this time I mean it. I can't do this anymore. it's to much it's  
to hard..I've done something that  
I can't undo and she's going to make me pay for it I know she is." 

"are you having a problem today  
miss French, what has gotten you  
so upset." he asked softening his tone and looking at her more observingly.

 

"I have several problems, many! thank you very much.and there all because of regain mills! she's going to make my life at this school not worth living." she replied exasperate.

"oh yes, and what has her highness done this time." he asked with a amused grin.

"she..she." belle stuttered looking away from his suddenly too attentive gaze.

"belle,what did she do." he said narrowing his eyes.

"it's not what she did, it's what she's going to do after what I..what I said to her." belle replied with a sigh.

"go on." he urged.

"I, well..I accidentally sent Regina a text message."she said biting her lip.

"and, what did it say." he asked his curiosity piqued.

"I sort of, called her an old dried up evil witch. who derived sick pleasure in torturing her students."  
she weakly said blushing.

"indeed." he said laughing. 

"I didn't mean to send it, i was just so upset after her class. I lost my temper and reacted stupidly."  
she said sadly looking up at him.

"omg, say something! please say something." she pleaded. 

"You need to filter your words much more carefully." he said teasingly.

“I mean, it could be worse.”  
he said grinning. 

"how,could it possible be any worse! I maliciously called her an old dried up evil witch." she exclaimed.

"well, there is that." he shrugged. 

"belle, there isn't an unkind bone in your little body.annoying yes but..

"so,then..you'll help me."  
she hopefully ask. interrupting him.

 

"I'll tell you what, I'll make  
You a deal." he said nodding  
his head.

"a deal? she asked excitedly.

"yes, if you will promise not to bother me again during my  
alone time." 

"or, I could just give you a blow job! she playfully countered.

he paused monetarily. "no." 

"alright, fine." she said somewhat disappointed.

"good, then I'll talk to her royal highness.don't worry belle.trust me, regina won't be bothering you  
ever again." he stated with a nod.

"thank you, mr gold." she said jumping up out of her seat and kissing him on his cheek. 

"don't look at me like that, with that big doofus face." she said grinning.

"what's,a..doofus? he asked looking up at her in a daze.

bell replied with a teasing smile.

"I guess, I'll leave you alone now." she said standing up and practically skipping to the door.

"belle, I didn't mean it.I'm here. whenever you need me sweetheart."

"I know." she smiled and walked out of his class room.

 

'that girl! was going to be the death of him ' he thought with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, when I saw the trailer for the movie on the edge of 17teen. I got this idea to rumbelle it! I had the outline for this fic just hanging out in my drifts. but, I didn't no what to do with it. really, till I saw today's prompt!


	18. true nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 18th
> 
> ~18~ “Don’t ever mention that again.”
> 
> words 623.

belle walked down the street to  
mr gold's pawn & antiques shop. pausing she looked up at the sign that hung above his shop smiling brightly.she walked into the most hated and feared man in town domain.giggling when she saw him bent over a Ledger writing with a pink feathered ladybug pen.

he shyly looked up meeting her warm stare.

"hay." he said clearing his throat.

"miss French, what can I do for you?

"hay,I..well I just wanted to stop by and thank you. thanks to your generous endeavors I was able to rise the money to keep my father's shop opened she joyous proclaimed.

"well, I'm glad I could be of some assistance miss French.but really there's no need to thank me. I was merely..

"I know it was you mr gold."  
she declared walking up to  
the counter.

he hesitantly met her stare.

"come on mr gold, just admit it.  
you got the bank to approve our second loan and I know it was you that left that generous anonymous donation." she said staring into his dark eyes.

"and, what makes you so sure that it was me miss French.i'am a business man this not the salvation army."  
he snidely replied.

"no one in this little town has that much money to just throw around,  
or the kind of influence to get us that loan approved." she said beaming up at him and placing her hand  
a top of his.

he stated down at her little hand atop of his and shrugged. "well,  
I do have a reputation to uphold dearie." 

"I know, to everyone else in this small minded town your the cold heartless mr gold.but,I..to me your sweet kind mr gold who saved my family's shop! and you don't know just how much that means to me." she said shyly smiling at him.

"really, miss French there's no need.. he faltered waving his hand dismissively.

"belle, please call me belle." she said slowly removing her hand from his. 

"alright, belle. your welcome and  
I very much appreciate it if we kept this just between us." he said lowering his voice.

"of course." she replied  
smiling coyly.

"well now that, that's settled I'm making you dinner this weekend!  
to show you my gratitude." she said biting her lip.

he sighed.

"miss French, belle. you owe me nothing.I did this..all this for you."

"I know, I want to. please let me at least make you dinner."  
she pleadingly asked. 

"alright." he relented.

"good." she nodded.

the bell above the door Jingled and they turned to see mayor mills strolling through the door.

"mayor mills, to what do I owe  
the pleasure." he scornful asked.

"gold, we have some have business to discuss." she stated eyeing  
the tiny brunette.

"I should go, she uttered turning to leave. thank you again mr gold." 

mayor mills watched her walk out the door and chortled.

"now, what is belle French doing here! thanking the man the who tried to ruin her little family business."  
she teasingly asked. 

"or dose she not know about the  
roll you played in all of her financial woes." 

"what do you want." he snarled.

"I think you know." she said walking toward him.

"then we have a deal, if you give me your word that you never speak of this again." he said intimidatingly.

she laughed. "you assist me in this tiny matter gold, and belle French shall remain blissfully ignorant of your true nature." she agreed.

“Don’t ever mention that again.”  
he stated with a warning in his tone. 

she nodded with a pleased expression.

 

gold watch as mayor mills walked out of his shop with a sinister smile.


	19. 2weeks notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 19th  
> ~19~"It’s midnight, what do  
> you want?”
> 
> words 956.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching 2-weeks notice last night on tv..

it was well after midnight and she had to be up early for work in the morning. yet, she couldn't sleep.  
she toss and turned feeling anxious.  
what was keeping her from sleep tonight? she asked herself mentally checking off a list of things that she'd done before she left the office. making a new list of things she had to get done this morning.when,  
the answer for her restless state came her cell phone rang. if she was being honest with herself she would admit that she'd been anticipating this call. he has called every night for the passed 2-months without fail.

what was tonight's ridiculous emergency she thought as she picked up her cell.

 

“It’s midnight, what do you want?”

"don't take that tone with me, this is an important business call." he said slurring his words.

"I'm sorry mr gold, please continue." she said patronizing him.

"Johnny walker or jack Daniel's?  
he urgently asked.

"how much have you had to drink." she asked realizing that  
he was drunk.

"I don't know, I wasn't really  
keeping count.I need your help  
belle pick one." he slurred. 

"where are you? she asked suddenly concerned.

"I'm in a bar, it may be a hotel bar."  
he replied with uncertainly.

"is dove there with you." she asked already knowing the answer.

"yes, he's standing right here. towering over me and giving me an odd look." gold replied frowning  
at his limousine driver.

"please, put him on the phone."  
she insistent. 

"here, she wants you." she heard him say as he handed the cellphone over to dove.

"I'm sorry he's troubled you,  
miss belle don't worry I'm handling  
the situation." he assured her.

"good, I'm glad your with him just take him home. now dove no matter what he says." she said siting up  
in her bed.

"yes, I'll get home as soon as I can find my keys." he said sounding lost.

"dove, have you had anything to drink tonight? she asked dreading his answer.

"he made me have a few drinks  
with him! he whined and she could hear gold chuckling in the  
back round. 

she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"where are you, I'm coming."  
she said getting out of bed.

________________________________

belle was laying down in her bed staring up at the ceiling. it was nearing midnight, she laid in her bed sleepless.anticipating his call.

ever since she started working at gold&gold 3-months ago as an legal consultant her quiet routine life had been turned upside down. and, somehow she'd become mr gold's personal assistant. she spent more time helping him redecorate his house then in the actually office.  
not to mention his now nightly midnight emergency calls.

at 12:05 am her cell phone began ringing.

"mr gold, what do you want."  
she coldly answered.

"i need your help with a very important business matter, could  
you please come to the house."  
he asked in a demanding tone.

"is it really pertaining to a business matter, or..is your tv just stuck on  
the spanish setting again."  
she asked slightly irritated.

"now when have I ever..

"last night, when you claimed  
you were in urgent need of some legal advice. she exclaimed.

"well, I was he retorted.

"drafting a legal contract between you and your dog walker at 2:00am dose not constitute an legal emergency." she countered.

"belle, I don't have time to argue  
are you coming to the house or  
not." he said growing impatient.

"fine, I'm on my way." she said  
with a sigh.

belle got out of her bed and grabbed her necessary items that were laid out on her chair waiting for her.

________________________________

12:20 am that following week,

belle dashed into mr gold's house using her spare key.

"gold, I'm here." she shouted.

"I'm upstairs." he called out.

"ok, what's the big emergency."  
she asked. walking into his bedroom to find him standing in his closet dressed only in his dress shirt and socks and shoes.

"gold, this doesn't appear to be an dire legal situation." she said folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot.

"no..but it dose pertain to an essential business matter."  
he replied.

"please, tell me this doesn't have anything to do with your dry cleaners again." she said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I happen to be leaving in the morning for a very important business meeting, and I need your help packing." he said as if that  
was obvious.

 

with a sigh, belle entered her boss's closet and began picking out  
his suits and ties.

"thank you, belle lately it seems I've  
become unable to make any kinds of decisions without your input."  
he said staring down at his shoes.

she ignored his words continuing to rifling through his closet.

"why, that tie! I hate that tie."  
he whined.

she rolled her eyes at him and proceeded to neatly pack his suits in to his travel bag.

_________________________________

that following Monday afternoon. after mr gold had returned from his business trip belle walked into her boss's office to find him sating at his desk going through some documents.

"hay, your back." she said fidgeting with the envelope in her hands.

"yes, I got in early this morning."  
he replied staring at the papers  
in front of him. 

"I..i can't do this anymore, it's just to much." she said dejectedly.

he looked up at her frowning.  
"is this about last night's phone call, i do apologize.I forgot about the time difference." 

"no, it's actually..she paused.

"it's about a lot of things, she said with a sad smile handing him  
the envelope. 

"this is my 2-weeks notice mr gold."


	20. the town monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 20th
> 
> ~20~ “It’s not what it looks like.”
> 
> words 521.

"I'm starving, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Mary Margaret exclaimed as she and her roommate walked toward  
granny's diner.

"I could go for some hot cocoa with cinnamon." emma replied with grin.

"oh, we should invite belle to join us.  
I haven't seen much of her lately."  
Mary Margaret said as they walked by mr gold's shop.

"yeah, since she started working there she has been spending a lot of time there." emma agreed.

Mary Margaret and Emma walked into mr gold's shop only to find  
it empty.

"that's odd, mr gold hardly ever  
leaves the front unattended."  
emma remarked.

"belle must be in the back."  
Mary Margaret suggested walking toward the back room. 

 

as they approached the dividing curtain they heard muffled voices. followed by giggling,

"belle are you here? Mary Margaret called opening the curtain to find belle straddling mr gold's lap!  
their hands entwined together.

“It’s not what it looks like.”  
belle claimed quickly getting off  
his lap.

Mary Margaret and Emma just looked at each other rising their eyebrow in disbelief.

"I..I was, well i tripped in theses stupid high heels and landed in poor  
mr gold's lap." she nervously explained. 

"right..emma sarcastically replied.

"we just came to see if you wanted to have lunch with us, we haven't seen much of you lately." Mary Margaret said excitedly.

belle bit her lip debating. she turned looking back at mr gold who stood up from the chair straightening  
his necktie.

"go on dearie, I'm sure I can manage without you for awhile." he said glaring at them.

"right, I'm starving! Mary Margaret said ignoring the way gold and belle were looking at each other.

"right, granny's hamburgers sounds wonderful." belle replied following them out the door.

she turned looking back at him  
and apologetically smiled.  
he nodded motioning for her to go.

"so, what did we just walk in on? Mary Margaret asked belle as they walked down the street toward  
the diner.

"it looked like you were giving him a lap dance! Emma stated.

belle shook her head."it was nothing, don't worry there's absolutely nothing going on between mr gold and I." belle declared.

"whatever, lets just stop talking about this whole icky thing." emma exclaimed making a disgusted face.

Emma and Mary Margaret continued discussing mayor's mill latest fiasco.  
while belle stared down at the pavement lost in thought.

later that day, 

belle returned to mr gold's shop.  
gold was in the back room tinkering with an old watch when he heard her call out to him.

"gold." 

"I'm back here dearie." he replied with a small smile.

"there you are, hay." she said.

"hay, how was lunch." he asked. 

"don't worry,we didn't spend the entire time discussing you." she said teasingly. 

"so then, what did you talk about?did they buy your lie." he asked  
with a sly grin.

she smiled at him and wrapt her arms around his neck.

"of course,what would little goody two shoes belle French ever see in the town monster." she replied  
looking at him adoringly.

"of course, now where were we."  
he asked picking her up and warping her legs around his wist.

she giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really fighting the clock on this one! it's not as long as I wanted it to be..but, at least I was able to get it posted on time.


	21. ease dropper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 21  
> ~21~ “H-How long have you been standing there?”
> 
> words 650.

belle walked into mr gold antique shop. looking for something special.

"ah, miss French.what can I do for you today? I'm afraid I haven't gotten any new books in just yet."  
mr gold said on greeting.

"well, that is disappointing but.  
I actually was looking for a gift for someone.something unique."  
belle said smiling brightly.

"well dearie, you came to the wrong place. I'm sorry to say I trade  
in nothing but tarnished junk."  
he playful teased.

"oh." she replied with a coy smile.

"perhaps, if I had some idea of the kind of gift that you were looking for. I cloud be of more assistance with your gift quandary." he asked.

"it's for a friend, I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for. really, I was hoping to browse around for awhile till I found it." she replied with uncertainly.

"miss French, you are my most frequent shopper I dare say you know my inventory better then I do." he said in a teasing matter.

she giggled. "your right, still I was hoping..

when he lifted his finger halting her.

"perhaps, I may have something in the back room." he said gesturing for her to follow him into the back.

moving the curtain back. belle entered mr gold's hidden back room of wonders.the room was filled to capacity with old antiques and odd broken things.

"mr gold, your quite the pack rat." she stated staring in wonder.

"well, I do have some interesting items on that wall there." he said pointing toward it.

biting her lip belle wondered over to his workbench where there sat scattered broken remnants  
of old watches.

"what,is all this? she curiously asked. 

"just something to occupy  
my time with." he answered  
standing next her. 

"you must have a lot of time on your hands, mr gold." 

their awkward flirtations were interrupted when they heard the bell jingle in the front of the shop. announcing another customer had entered the shop.

"I'll just be a moment, please feel free to peruse through all this."  
he said gesturing and stepped away.

 

after bartering with mrs tremaine  
over the value of an worthless brooch. gold returned to his back room pausing in the doorway when heard belle talking on her cell phone.

"of course,he's wearing his black shirt it's his trademark color isn't." she giggled while talking on her phone with her back to him. 

gold looked down at his shirt not getting the joke.

"yes, I'm behaving myself. it took all myself control not to run my fingers through his hair. he was standing so close to me.I was tempted."  
she continued.

gold was about to make his presence known when her next words halted him.

"don't be rude, I think he's very handsome." 

to his utter embarrassment gold felt himself blushing.

"stop teasing, you know how  
very attracted i'am to him. just the sound of his voice alone makes me so wet." belle divulge.

taken aback by her confession.  
mr gold made a distress noise and she suddenly turned to see him standing there.

“H-How long have you been standing there?” she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I..i.was, I just was about to."  
he stammered. 

"you were ease dropping on my conversation! she said accusingly.

"well,I didn't mean to I was  
about to." he babbled.taking a step back from her angry stare as she slowly walked toward him.

"how dare you, you jerk! I thought you of all people had better manners then that." she spat.

"well, it is my shop dearie.I dot need your permission to enter the room."  
he replied becoming defensive. 

"I..I well, you should have made your presence known mr gold.how much did you hear." she asked deflating 

"not much,really." he shrugged.

"you like this shirt? he asked.

"yes, I think it suits you." she replied smiling coyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know how to end this one. lol


	22. her handsome hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 22  
> ~22~"Stay the night. Please.”
> 
> words 638.

mr gold was walking passed the rabbit hole on his back to his shop after dealing with an unfortunate matter. when he heard giggling.  
he turned to see belle French siting on the cold ground outside of the rabbit hole.

"hello. mr gold. so the rumors are true! I heard the tails now I see that they are true." she said rambling.

"and, just what rumors have you heard? dearie." he curiously asked walking toward her.

"oh, that you roam the streets of storybrooke at night stalking.  
preying on the innocent like a demon of the night." she replied with  
a giggle. 

"that so." he uttered frowning. 

"that so, why so serious? mr gold." she snorted.

"I believe your drunk, miss French." he stated offering her his hand.

"are you asking or..offering?  
she sniggered.

"I think you've had a enough for the night, dearie. take my hand I'll walk you home." he offered.

she stared at his out stretch hand and licked her lips considering.

"my mother always told me never to expect rides from strange boys."  
she said staring up at him and smiling coyly.

"this isn't you, what has gotten into you miss French." he asked suddenly concerned.

"noooo, it's not me at all!  
goody goody and..all that jazz."  
she stammered taking his hand.

belle continued talking nonsensical. slurring her words as they walked arm and arm down the street. when she stumbled, he grabbed hold of her waist holding on tightly to her.

"I think, I may have had a little too much to drink." she giggled.

"yes, and at this rate we'll be home by morning." he sighed.

mr gold put his hand under her legs and picked her up. carrying her  
the rest of the way bridal style.

"my handsome hero." she exclaimed laughing. 

"oh yes, I'm a real Prince Charming."  
he snidely replied. 

after somehow managing to enter the library mr gold paused upon reaching the stairs to her upstairs apartment.

"mr gold, your quite strong for being so short! she snorted.

"yes, well..I'm afaird i won't be able to carry you all the way up those stairs.dearie." he huffed. 

"but I dot want to walk, I want you to carry me! I like you holding me.  
your comfy." she whined nuzzling  
his throat.

 

"alright, sunshine enough of this nonsense.I'm not that much of a gentleman.walk." he curtly replied. abruptly setting her down on  
her feet. 

"testy." she teased stumbling into her apartment.

he cauth her as she tripped. apparently, over her own feet! 

"allow me." he said again picking her up and carrying her to the couch.

after he'd removed her high heels and put a throw blanket on her  
he sat down on the coffee table.

"so, dearie what happened tonight? this isn't like you."he carefully asked. 

"don't call me that, I'm not an dearie! I'm a belle. I'm belle, you call everyone that hateful name please call me belle." she said exasperated.

"alright, belle." he said with a fond smile.

"I just, I over heard some girls talking about me and...I just wanted to prove them wrong! that I wasn't just a goody two shoes.that I could party and act just as foolish as anyone.  
I'm not dullsville." she rambled on rolling her eyes.

"I see." he muttered irk to hear her sounding so dishearten.

she sighed turning away from his heated gaze.

"I should go." he said standing up.

"no wait! she grabbed hold of his hand. "please stay." she looked up at him pleading. 

he stared down into her blue eyes suddenly unable to deny her anything.

“Stay the night. Please.”  
she begged. 

he sat back down on the table.  
looking at her dumbstruck,

"thank you,mr Huggy a bear."  
she said groggy.

"good night, belle." he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this one could have gone on for awhile longer. but, I have other plans for tonight! wink wink..  
> more later!


	23. Lacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge 
> 
> February 23
> 
> ~23~ “I don’t need a Prince   
> Charming saving me.”
> 
> words 307.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated teen. for mentions of some stuff..

belle walked into the rabbit hole and heard her sister shouting at the deputy sheriff. 

'just another quiet Friday night'  
belle thought with a sigh.

“I don’t need a Prince Charming saving me.” Lacey shouted struggling to free her arm from the the deputy's tight grip.

"alright, Lacey just calm down.  
I called your sister she's on her way. don't make you take you in."  
the deputy warned.

"I'll calm the hell down as soon as you take your damn hands off me." Lacey yelled.

"it's alright David, I got it from here." belle stated walking up to them.

"oh, look it's little miss goody two shoes." Lacey said with a snort.

"thanks for calling me David, I really appreciate it." belle said lowly.

"just take her home ok ."  
he said releasing her and with a nod he walked away from  
the twin sisters.

"come on lace, lets go home."  
belle said.

"oh yeh, it must be passed your  
bed time." Lacey quipped. 

taking her sister's arm belle lead  
her sister out of the bar. 

"I'm not drunk belle, you know  
I can drink any man under the table.  
it was that idiot bartender!  
giving me a hard time because  
I won't let him feel me up."  
Lacey explained.defensively, 

"let's talk about this at home,  
dad will be worried." belle replied steering her sister toward the car.

"oh yeah, right! I'm sure he's real worried." Lacey sarcastically replied.

as they approached the black Cadillac Lacey started laughing hysterically.

"your driving gold's car! Lacey yelled laughingly. 

"riding in style tonight little sis,  
how did you get the old man to give up the car keys? did you go down on him." Lacey teasingly asked.

"lacy! belle cried out blushing  
cherry red.

"just get in the car, and please just don't throw up in side it."  
belle pleaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such plans for this prompt! but I got home really late from work.and I'm just too tired,  
> maybe tommrow I'll revist this.
> 
> also this was my first Lacey fic! guys!!!


	24. full and undivided attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 24
> 
> ~24~“You need to calm down.”
> 
> words 475.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rateing for this chapter is Mature. for almost smutyness!

“You need to calm down.” she seductively whispered in his ear as she stood behind him while he sat in his chair at his desk. her hands slowly undoing his necktie.

"belle, sweetheart I need to  
finish this." he said trying to  
ignore her.

"shhh, be still my love. let me soothe your wounds." she spoke softly. caressing his chest and slipping her fingers into his shirt.steadily moving her hands down his abdomen.

"belle." he uttered.

"mmm." she mumbled nibbling on his ear and fidgeting with belt buckle. 

"sweetheart, I..wait! that word is  
that from that old video game you and my grandson were playing?  
the other night." he asked amused.

she giggled. "I didn't think you  
were paying any attention, yes it's  
from Zelda." 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart I haven't been paying you any attention lately.  
I'll tell you what,after this business matter is taken care of I promise. you'll have my full and undivided attention." he said while pulling her to sit in his lap and her kissing her wrist and hands.

"yes, you a lot of time to make up  
for mister. she teased wrapping her arms around his neck. want to play naughty secretary." 

he chuckled."my darling belle,  
I would nothing more then to lock that door and ravish you right here! on top of my desk but..I really need to finish this paper work." 

"well, I guess I knew what I was getting myself into marring a workaholic." she stated adjusting her position to straddle his lap.

"belle, what are you doing? he rasp  
as she slowly began to rub herself against him.

"you know I'm not wearing anything under this little skirt." she whispered into his ear.

his hands wondered up her skirt finding her bare! and so wet,

"belle! he gasped.

"I was so looking forward to playing our little game this afternoon."  
she pouted.

"belle, sweetheart what are you trying to do to me." he asked  
his voice becoming husky.

"I'm trying to get your attention."  
she replied biting her lip.

"I think I feel its working."  
she coyly smiled.

looking at her with utter lust he kissed her neck gently biting her sensitive skin.

she giggled pulling away from him.

"down boy, your much too busy...

she yelp! in surprise when he pulled her closer griding his crotch  
against her. 

she moaned thrusting her hips.

"my darling belle." he breathe.

"I should go." she moaned wrenching herself out of his hold  
and standing up.

"and, just where do you think your going. dearie." he said with a growl.

"you said that you didn't have time for me now, so I'm going to go home and...she playful said moving to stand on the opposite of his desk.

"tease." he declared. 

"see you later tonight,darling."  
she said sashaying out of his office.


	25. tarred & feathered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 25
> 
> ~25-“I dare you!”
> 
> words 628.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the.late late late, update! I was held up by other fic.

tonight was the night that gold finally got his.

mr gold had finally gone too far! enough was enough already, mr gold was going to get what he deserved.

mr gold was a cold heartless  
old man.who enjoyed tormenting  
his tenants.he was an menace  
to this town. and when  
he finally succeed in making  
dear granny Lucas cry.  
belle had had it with the man!  
this was going to be a night that  
mr gold wouldn't soon forget! 

after the mortifying incident.  
belle French and ruby Lucas  
sat in the diner with Ashley bode discussing their mutual hatred for the old bastard that tormented  
the whole town. after belle had emphatically asserted for the third time that mr gold needed to be taught a lesson.ruby looked at her friend grinning wolfishly.

"well, why dot you stop talking about it and do something about it."  
ruby challenged.

belle looked at Ashely and ruby and shook her head.

"no,I'm not crazy! I'm just saying..

“I dare you!” ruby said with a toothy grin.

"no, belle emphatically said.no way."

"this is your initiation, belle."  
Ashely chimed in.

"my initiation? in to what!  
belle asked.

"the, I hate gold club."  
Ashely replied.

the set up had been amazingly simple to arrange. mr gold's house keeper had been most helpful in her endeavors.

mr gold took pride in his appearance he was most meticulous about his suits. he was a vain,money loving man. and tonight belle French was going to teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. 

mr gold came home that night after collecting rent from his tenants  
rather late for his liking unlocking his door with a contented sigh he opened the door and was shock to find the tiny French girl standing inside his house blocking his entrance into his own home 

"well dearie and just what is it you think your doing in my..

gold words were cut off when suddenly he was doused in this black sticky liquid.

"what the hell! he screech.

"Just a little special delivery for you. mr gold." belle declare throwing handfuls of feathers at him completing the look. 

"enough of this! he yelled. taking hold of her wrist.

"there! tarred and feathered, call it Justice or revenge for all of your misdeeds. your a coward mr gold. now you look like one." she gloated. 

"that so." he hissed as she struggled to free her wrist from his grip. 

"oh no, not so fast dearie."  
he snarled wrapping his arms  
around her holding her tightly against him. 

"I'm not going to let you get away that easy, might as well get your hands truly dirty." he whispered into her ear.

she shivered the atmosphere between them changing. 

"let me go." she muttered.

"not just yet." 

"hay, gold let her go before we call the cops on your ass."  
ruby and Ashley both called out. coming out of their hiding place behind his rosebushes.

"yes,let's call the sheriff  
it seems I've caught an intruder."  
he coldly replied.

ruby and Ashely took off running  
and belle called out. "hay! 

"your friends have deserted you."  
he chuckled. 

"gold, let me go or I'll start  
screaming my head off."  
she threatened.struggling against  
his hold.

"alright, I'll make you a deal dearie." he said with something dark  
in his tone. 

"a deal? she asked intrigued.

"yes,now I will let you go if...

he roared in pain. releasing his hold on her when she suddenly dug  
the high heeled of her shoe into  
his foot. 

"sorry, gold but I won't be needing that deal after all. toodles." she said waving her hand and running off into the night giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that almost got a little smuty! lol


	26. ask me to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 26  
> ~26-“It’s too early for this.”
> 
> words 503.

belle awoke at 5:45am with the low buzzing of the alarm clock on her cell phone. turning over in bed she quickly reached for her phone on the nightstand silencing it and plugging it in to the charger.

with a small smile she turned over to see her lover? her boyfriend? asleep beside her. what were they to each other anyway?

'It’s too early for this' belle thought shaking those complicated thoughts from her mind.

with a stupid grin on her face she watched as he slept on his stomach with his head buried under his pillow.

"good morning mr gold."  
she playfully whispered as she half laid on his back wrapping her arms around him.

he grunted in response, burying his head further under the pillows.

"it's time to get up." she giggled, kissing his neck her hand reaching under his pajama top to stroke  
his side.

“It’s too early for this.” he mumbled from under the pillow.

"baby I know, but if we don't get up now then I'll never make my plane." she said kissing his shoulder.

"don't call me baby." he mumbled irritated.

she giggled at his irritated tone and tickled his sides making him squirm beneath her. 

"stop that, or you'll start something you can't finish." he growled.

"that so." she whispered in his ear challengingly.

with a sigh, he lifted his head out from under the pillow. "go on, get in the shower I'll make the coffee."  
he gruffly said.

"don't be a sour puss." she said ruffling his hair.

"alright, I'm up now.do you want to get ready or not." he coldly replied turning on his back and looking up at the ceiling.

"well, you don't have to sound so excited about it." she said rolling  
her at him.

"I'm not going to ask you to stay,  
or beg you not to go.the choice has always been yours to make."  
he replied staring blankly up at  
the ceiling. 

"well i'am a modern girl, but I would like your input every now and again." she said becoming irritated with him.

"i don't no what you want me to say  
belle." 

with a sigh she nestled against him.

"I love you, I love you..love you!  
she repeated kissing his chest.  
can't you say it back.just once." 

cupping her chin stilling her.  
he captured her lips and gently kissed her. 

"you know how I feel about you."  
he said affectionately gazing into  
her eyes.

"it would be nice to hear you say it,  
at least once.what am I to you?  
do I mean anything to you."  
she asked searching for an answer  
in his dark eyes. 

he turned away from her questing stare looking at the clock on his nightstand table.

"now is not the time to be having this conversation, your going to late unless we leave now." he said getting up out of bed.

"right." she replied rolling onto her side watching him put on his robe and leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this didn't turn out the way I thought it would! so angsty! lol


	27. late fees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge  
> February 27  
> ~27-“You’re lucky you’re cute.”
> 
> words 322.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go..

belle French sat behind the circulation desk of the library looking through the stack of returned books. when the librarian glanced up to see mr gold limping toward her carrying an old children's book.

"hello, mr gold how can I help you."  
she said cheerfully in greeting.

"miss French, I..he self-consciously looked down at the book he still held in his hand.

"I'm terribly sorry miss French,  
but it seems I've neglected to  
return this." he said sheepishly handing her the book.

"how,how long have you had this?  
she asked turning the book over  
in her hands.

"I'm not sure, my boy was still very young. I only found it just today. actually, he left for collage last week and he had a box of old toys and things he asked me to donate.I was going through the box when I came across this." he explained gently tapping the book in her hand. 

"I had thought I'd returned it, but.. apparently I had been remiss." 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” she said with a teasing smile.

"i beg your pardon! he said furrowing his brow in confusion.

"you've racked up quite the amount of late fees mr gold." she stated in her stern librarian tone.

"you, you think that I'm cute?  
he asked dumbfounded.

she giggled at his utterly stupefied expression.

"I'll tell you what mr gold, I'll make you a deal." 

"a deal? he uttered moderately offended.

"yes, a deal mr gold.I'll wave  
the rather large some of fees  
you've accumulated.if you agree to.. have a cup of coffee with me."  
she suggested smiling coyly.

"I prefer tea." he simply replied placing his hands atop of his cane.

"I've always preferred tea over coffee as well." she agreed  
smiling brightly.

"so do we have a deal, mr gold."  
she teasingly asked.

"yes, we have a deal miss French."  
he replied looking at her with a roguish grin.


	28. 28days later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Prompt Challenge
> 
> February 28, last day!
> 
> 28-“Please pretend to be my girlfriend/boyfriend.”
> 
> Bonus prompts for emergencies  
> “Weird is an understatement.”
> 
> I wasn't feeling prompt 28, so I went with one of the emergence prompts.
> 
> words 785.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a continuance of the first chapter. I wanted to bookend. the first prompt with the last prompt..

belle French was in love,  
she was truly head over heels  
in love with Robert gold! these last few weeks since they begin seeing each other were the happiest she had ever been.  
Robert was utterly charming and sweet and wonderful.belle French spent most of her quiet afternoons at the library with the silliest grin on her face anticipating his afternoon visits.  
it had become their little routine. having a cup of tea together. just sharing space together she even brought an electric tea kettle for their special tête-à-tête.

on some nights when belle was  
able to close the library early for  
the evening she would saunter over to mr gold's shop and they would spend the rest of their evening discussing varying topics of conversation. that always lead to them discussing her favorite books.

in the following weeks since they first spent that unexpected rainy afternoon together they'd become inseparable. even intimate. but,  
they had yet to define their tentative relationship.they were quietly dating much to the chagrin of the small gossiping town.

some nights it was with those  
hateful gossiping whispers that  
kept belle French wake at night.  
tossing and turning with the troubling thoughts that he really was as dark as people say.a true beast in Dolce & Gabbana suits!

but whenever she looked into those dark eyes she only saw a  
gentle soul. a man who had been hurt before. long ago.and was to afraid to take a chance on love again. her mr gold was really so tender hearted.

despite all the uncertainty surrounding their tentative relationship. belle knew one thing with complete clarity.she was in love, for the first time in her life she was in love with Robert gold.

 

belle French awoke to the sound of many clocks ticking.odd,  
she thought as she turned over in the bed.her head felt like it was about to fall off and her mouth felt as if it was full of sand.

"oh, she moaned lowly suddenly feeling sick.

her head was pounding pulling herself to the edge of the bed she slowly opened her eyes and found herself stating down at cherrywood flooring.

'that's odd? she thought.

"that's Weird? she mumbled not recognizing the room or bed she was in and she was pretty sure she was half naked under the blankets.

“Weird is an understatement.”  
she heard the deep unamused voice of Robert gold reply.

she looked up with blurry vision to see her not yet defined boyfriend siting in a chair across from the small bed with an expression she couldn't make out in her state.

"I think, I'm going to be sick."  
she declared.

"no, I think you've emptied just about anything you had in your stomach last night." he stated.

"wha..what happened? she rasp self-consciously returning her stare back down on the floor.

"you don't remember, well I guess you wouldn't. not with all you had  
to drink last night." he replied with  
a snigger.

 

"i..didn't, I only had a few..I think..?she grumbled suddenly parts of last night coming back to her.

"last night at about three in the morning I received a call from the bartender of the rabbit hole, informing of the state of my girl friend and her party of friends."  
he said in a strange unfamiliar tone.

"oh, sorry about that." she muttered.

"when I arrived you were...pissed!  
he said with a chuckle.

she giggled at his uncharacteristic use of words.

"you kept saying rather loudly, that you wanted to be my wife and have my babies. all 12 of them! 

"I did not! she exclaimed disbelieving.

"yes, you did and..and after I brought you here.after I think you vomited for the fifth time you said that you loved me." he tentatively said staring down at his shoes.

"oh that, that would be the first time that eater of us said that."  
she replied biting her lip.

"yea, but you were inebriated and..he paused meeting her stare.

"yes, I guess I was but everything  
I said was kind of true.I do love you and I want to some day have a baby with you.maybe not a dozen."  
she said giggling.then winced.

"you love me? he hopefully asked.while handing her a cool  
glass of water.

she nodded and took small sips from  
the glass. 

"have you been siting there all night? she asked nervously biting lip.

he nodded and stood up moving to sit down on the little bed beside her.

"so." he muttered.

"so." she replied.

"I love you." he suddenly said brushing her hair out of her face.

"I love you to." she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I wanted to add one more chapter. so if anyone wants to prompt me something from any chapter and I'll do an follow up to that story.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so bare with me since these fics are written/edited and posted in one day..there will most likely be spelling mistakes..and the like


End file.
